Jillian (Project Mc²)
Jillian (Madeline Whitby) is a hidden villainess from Project Mc²'s three-episode first season (airdate August 7, 2015). Introduction Jillian is the assistant to Prince Xander, who was set to participate in a space flight, which was being threatened by a plot to kidnap the prince. McKeyla McAlister, an agent for NOV-8 (pronounced "innovate") to work on the case in the series' pilot, "The New Girl," with the episode ending with McKeyla working alongside intelligent students Adrienne Attoms, Bryden Bandweth, and Camryn Coyle on the case. In the following episode, "Secret Agenting," that the quartet encountered Prince Xander, along with Jillian and George (the latter being the prince's guard). After the prince was taken to Camryn's home for protection, McKeyla catches Jillian on the phone in the episode's climax and asks if she had seen Adrienne, only to Jillian to reply that she hadn't. Reveal In the finale, "Smart Is the New Cool," following the prince's disappearance, the quartet learns that a security company known as Black Star is part of the plot. One of their top agents revealed that there was never a kidnapping plot; but that Darone, the head of the company, was planning to smuggle a device that could hack into a government satellite, which would allow them access to personal data that they could sell for billions of dollars. It was also stated that a mole in the prince's camp is part of the plot, and it was later in the episode that Darone was shown in a phone conversation with his cohort, expressing praise for getting Prince Xander away from the girls. After the call ends, Jillian is shown at the launch site on the other end of the Darone's call, establishing Jillian's heel turn and reveal as the conspirator. McKeyla had correctly figured that Jillian was the mole from her previous run-in, as she was actually on the phone with Darone. The girls shorted the device (which Jillian had placed in the prince's luggage) and later had both Darone arrested and taken away in handcuffs. McKeyla confronted Jillian regarding her actions as she was being handcuffed, and in response, the evil Jillian revealed her motive; expressing anger and bitterness over being at the prince's beck and call, while also vowing revenge on NOV-8 as she was being arrested. Trivia *Jillian was Project Mc²'s very first villainess. Quotes *"You nosy little spy girls think you're so smart, don't you?! The second I started working for that stupid prince it was 'Get this, Jillian. Get that, Jillian.' Darone offered me the chance to be the boss for once, and you had to go and ruin it! But I won't forget this or you, Agent McAlister. You can go and tell that stupid organization you work for they'll regret the day they messed with me!" (Jillian revealing her villainous motive during her arrest) Gallery Jillian Arrest.jpg|Jillian handcuffed and arrested Category:2010s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested